


Domestic

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Love, M/M, Teasing, happiness, phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Robron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic

 

 

  
It's been a year, one year since 'he' was sent down. Life was normal, good for once. Aaron and Robert live together now. Their happy, well as happy as couples can be.

"Hell has frozen over," Aaron announces, smirking, "Liv's awake early."

"Oh shut up, Aaron," Liv says, walking into the kitchen in her school uniform.

"Seriously though, why're you up so early?" Aaron asks, sitting at the table, across from her.

"I just am, quit bugging me," Liv says, looking at her phone, that just buzzed, and smiling.

"Ooo, has Liv got a boyfriend," Robert mocks, laughing at Liv's scowl.

"It's Rebecca actually," Liv says, typing a quick response.

"Is Rebecca your boyfriend then?" Robert jokes, laughing as Liv throws a piece of bread at him, "Oi that's a waste of bread."

"And your a waste of space," Liv jokes, laughing.

"Are you gonna let her talk to me like that?" Robert asks Aaron, smirking.

"Yep, it's entertaining," Aaron says, laughing.

"You didn't think I was a waste of space last night," Robert states, winking, making Aaron choke on his cup of tea.

"TMI, mate, TMI," Liv says, laughing as she walks out the room.

"She's to much like you," Robert says, watching the fifteen year old run up the stairs.

"That could be a complement or an insult," Aaron answers, shaking his head as he glances down at his phone and smiling.

"What's with you two and looking at your phones and smiling," Robert says, grabbing Aaron's phone, despite Aaron's protests.

"From Adam- I might be in late, I've got to clean something up. Winky face," Robert reads out, shaking his head as Aaron bursts out laughing.

"I think Adam and your sister had fun last night," Aaron jokes, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Ha ha very funny," Robert replys scowling and throwing Aaron's phone at him.

"Oi, your getting me a new phone if you break it," Aaron says, just about catching the phone.

"I'd get you a decent one if I did," Robert replys, smirking.

"Oi, leave me phone alone. I've had it for over a year now," Aaron says, protectively, trying to stop himself smiling.

"Getting protective over a phone, are we?" Robert jokes, snatching the phone out of Aaron's hand.

"Give that back," Aaron says, smirking.

"I want you to beg for it," Robert teases.

"No need, I've got your phone and I know this means a lot more to you then that does to me," Aaron says, showing Robert his iPhone.

"Hey, that's worth a damn site more as well," Robert protests, trying to get the phone off Aaron.

"It would be a shame if someone were to drop it in the sink," Aaron teases, smirking.

"Fine, fine have your phone, just give me back my iPhone 6," Robert begs, passing Aaron his phone.

"What's ya password?" Aaron asks, turning the phone on.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Robert protests as Aaron walks out into the garden, phone still in hand.

 

 

"Guessing your password," Aaron says, laughing as he walks into the shed and locks the door.

"Oi, let me in," Robert says, a smile still on his face.

"Gonna make me?" Aaron says, opening the window, "what's the password?"

"Not telling," Robert says, like a sulky kid.

"Is it your birthday?" Aaron says, trying it. The phone didn't open ,"Vic's birthday, your mums birthday, your dads birthday," Aaron says, trying them all. Nope.

"Wait, how do you know my mums birthday?" Robert asks, confused.

"Because I listen when you talk to me," Aaron says, trying another date, "Andy's birthday, Chrissie's birthday," Aaron try's them. Nope.

"Why would it be Chrissie's birthday, come on Aaron," Robert says in dismay.

"Diane's birthday, date you got the phone, death note release date," Aaron lists typing the dates in quickly.

"How do you know when death note was released?" Robert asks, he was sure Aaron ignored his rants about death note and things like that.

"I do listen you know, Robert," Aaron says, smirking, "wedding day."

"Wedding day?" Robert asks, confused.

"Yours and Chrissie's," Aaron answers not looking up, "my birthday, day we got together properly."

"I'm bored now," Robert says, leaning against the shed wall.

"The fourth of December," Aaron says, smirking as the phone unlocks.

"Well that took long enough," Robert says, smirking, "you've had your fun, now can I have my phone."

"Nope, I'm looking through your photos," Aaron says, laughing because the first picture is him, Robert and Liv.

"Have you heard of privacy," Robert says, blushing as Aaron flicks though his pictures.

"Nice," Aaron says, looking at his home page background, " I told you to delete that."

"And when have I ever listened to you," Robert replies, smirking.

"Most visited wedding ring page?" Aaron says, looking at Robert questioningly.

"I went on it once, I was drunk," Robert lies.

"Fair enough," Aaron says, unconvinced.

"Can I have my phone back now?" Robert asks, smirking.

"Yeah, okay," Aaron says, coming out of the shed and passing Robert his phone, "I need to take Liv to school anyway."

"Don't I get a good bye kiss," Robert asks, pulling Aaron into a passionate kiss, groaning when Aaron pushes his whole body against him.

"Later," Aaron promises, pulling away, smirking.

"I'll hold you to that," Robert says, smirking naughtily.

"See ya in a bit," Aaron says, going into the house, a smile on his face.


End file.
